In this proposal funds are requested to help defray travel expenses for participants who will attend a Gordon Research Conference on "Physicochemical Aspects of Photosynthesis" to be held at the Holiday Inn in Ventura, California, February 6-11, 1983. At the conference emphasis will be on the structure of photosynthetic units (PSU's) in both bacterial and oxygen evolving organisms. This includes the characterization of light-harvesting complexes (LH's) and reaction centers (RC's) as well as their relationship to each other and to the membrane. Many new results make this a very exciting area of research. The functional aspects of the PSU's will, of course, continue to be a major focus. Questions being addressed include how excitation energy is transferred and trapped, further clarification of individual steps of the charge separating device in the reaction centers, the 3-dimensional relationship between components of the LH and RC, the mechanisms of quinone proteins and cytochromes in reacting with the RC, and the understanding of primary events from theoretical considerations and the study of model systems.